This invention relates to carburetors for internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to a carburetor provided with a starting system for starting an internal combustion engine.
Generally a starting system of a carburetor includes a starting nozzle exclusively for use for starting the engine, with the nozzle opening downstream of a throttle valve mounted in a suction conduit of the carburetor, to start the engine by supplying fuel through the starting nozzle only when the engine is started.
The internal combustion engine mounting the carburetor provided with such starting system has been faced with the problem that when the throttle valve is opened at engine startup and immediately after startup for acceleration, smooth operation of the engine is unobtainable because the starting fuel supplied through the starting nozzle is small in volume due to the suction negative pressure being near atmospheric pressure.